My Dream Is Love Me More
by Okanamiyaki
Summary: 3 years after Eriol and Syaoran go bck to HK, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo become models, singers, actors. Now, Eriol, Syaora, and Naozumi have come back to Japan except they're now a popular boy band. ET, SS, MN Please RR!
1. Met You

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Hi Everyone! I love you for reading this!!! Anyway, it's about how Eriol and Syaoran go back to Hong Kong, and leave Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling behind. (Meiling's left in Japan, because she wasn't told to go back.) BUUUUTTTT, the thing is, Eriol didn't TELL Tomoyo that he was leaving for Hong Kong and stands her up on a trip to an art museum, and what's ironic is that the day before he left, he PROMISED Tomoyo he'd always be there for her, and she feels sad cause she thinks she's fallen in love with him.(Eriol doesn't though. He thinks they're just best friend.) Thankfully, Syaoran did tell Meiling... In a note he left on her desk. Now, 3 years later things have changed DRASTICALLY, and right in the middle of everything...guess which guys come back?

Characters:

Tomoyo Daidouji: Most popular Japanese singer in Japan, model Age 15. High School

Sakura Kinomoto: One of the two most popular teenage actors, model.  Age 15. High School.

Meiling Li: The other most popular teenage actor, model. High School. Age 15.

Eriol Hiiragizawa: Part of the most popular teenage boy band, Sen, in all of Japan/China. Age 16. High School.

(Sen3 is made up of three people. Guess who?

Syaoran Li: Part of Sen3. Age 16. High School

Naozumi Kamura:( I like him!) Part of Sen3. Age 16. High School.

Okay, that's it. Buuuuuuuuut, the name is ssoooooooooo GAY!!!! I mean really, Sen3? If you have a better name pppplllleeeaaassseee, tell me! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness_

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

From her place on top of the huge concert stage, Tomoyo Daidouji smiled down at the cheering fans before her. She loved this song. 

_As we live on,_

_  we lose a little bit more._

_  Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_  we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_The days pass by and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is_

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of the light._

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

She almost whispered the last words, as she felt tears race down her cheeks.

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity..._

        "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

        Wiping away tears, Tomoyo laughed and bowed as the light of the concert hall dimmed to pitch black. She was too emotional when she sang songs like this one. At least...that's what Meiling said.

        'WOWWWWW Tomoyo you were great!" The purple-eyed girl turned and smiled as she saw Sakura and Meiling running towards her. 

        "Domo Arigatou you guys!"

        Sakura giggled and gave Tomoyo a hug, "Everyone was screaming so loud!"

        Meiling nodded, "Yeah! It was really good!"

        Tomoyo frowned, "Didn't anyone notice you?" 

        The Chinese girl winked, "Yeah right! They were to busy noticing you to care about cute lil ' ol us!" 

        "You're too much!"

        "Sure I am!"

        "No really! 

        "Uh-huh."

        Sakura laughed and patted her stomach, "I'm hungry . Le's go get something to eat,"

        "Hai," Meiling agreed. "I'm starved too. Let's go to that cute little resteraunt next to the mall. 

        "Okay!!!!!!"

                                    ***********************************

        From her spot between her two best friends on the street, Tomoyo sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and there lots os stars shining in the black curtain. So many, so many...All twinkling and twinkling and shining and winking and-

        "Long time, no see,"

        Sakura stiffened, "Where is he?" she whispered

         Meiling stopped, "Behind us,"

         Tomoyo  tugged at her sleeve worriedly, "What do we do?"

There was a pause, then...

        "This!"

        Whirling around at the speed of lightening, the chinese girl began a series of kicks and punches at the black shaped figure that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. 

        Throwing her arm back, Meiling aimed a punch at the shape's face, but whatever it was...caught it. Furious, she threw her leg back to kick him, but just as it was about to strike, he caught it too.

        "You jerk! Let me GO!"

        "Meiling!" Sakura glared at the guy and looked ready to summon her staff. "Look person, I don't know who you are, but you don't know what you're messing with,"

        The shape sounded angry and sad, "Hey, I was just trying to defend myself, before my furious cousin got me killed!"

"....................."

"............................"

"........................."

The shape stepped out of the shadows.

Three eye widened.

"S-s-s-s-s-y-ya-a-o-r-a-a-n-nn?" Tomoyo finally managed to squeak out. All in all, he hadn't changed. Still the same determined brown eyes under a mop of unruly brown hair. Still the same seriousness of the mouth and the same quick to anger face.

         From her spot two steps away from the guy, Meiling stumbled forward and poked the brown haired boy with his frown, hard "Is it you? Really You? REALLY? REALLLY, REALLY? Really, Really, Really?"

         "Owww, Meiling. Stop it. That hu-"

        Shit.   Meiling was looking at him with the most tearful expression he'd ever seen.

        "No...no...no...don't cry...I didn't mean for it to mean like that. I mean I..."

        *Hug*

         "SYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOORRRRAAAAANNN!!!!"

         The chinese boy gasped, "Gahhhhhhh. Need air!!!!!!!!"

        " You JERK! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MMMMMEEEEEE BEHIND?!!!!!!!!!!"

        "But I...I...I,"

        "WHADDYA MEAN, but I...I...I? HUH?!?!?!?!?HUH?!?!?!?HUH?!?!?!"

        "Meiling stop! I can explain!!!!!!""""

        A few feet away, Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

        "Aren't you going to go welcome him home?"

        "I...I...I...I. I don't know. What if he he doesn't like me anymore. What if he thinks I'm stupid now. What of he-"

        "Sakura... I...missed...you,"

        The cherry blossom looked up and gasped. 

        While Tomoyo and she had been talking, Meiling had somehow been able to get her cousin right in front of her best friend. Silently shaking with laughter, she joined Tomoyo on the side, watching the two loverbirds stutter and blush.

        "Aren't they cute?"

        "I should have brought my video camera,"

        "Oh, but you did, Tomoyo-Chan,"

        With a start, Sakura awoke form her stuttering to join her friends as they watched with shock as two figures sprang from the tree branch overhead and landed lightly on the floor. Tomoyo immediately stiffened, the figure on the right she did not recognize, but the one holding the video camera, the one with his dark blue hair and piercing blue eyes behind round glasses, she did.

        'Eriol..."

         Tomoyo did not hear Meiling's gasp or see Sakura's startled movement. All that was visible right now was the smiling blue haired boy before her. The one who had promised he'd always be there for her. The one who had left her in the end. Time seemed to stop. Everything was frozen to this one second. What do I do? What do I say? I can't take this right now. I've finally started to forget. Why does this have to happen? Why does he have to come back? No, not right now..Please..no…not right now...

        I have to get out. Thinking this, Tomoyo trained a mechanical smile at Meiling, "I...I...I gotta go," and dashed off without looking at anyone else. I'm sorry, but I can't take all of this right now. I just can't.

         As he watched one of his best childhood friends run off Syaoran turned to Eriol, "I'd chase after her,"

        The blue-haired boy gave his friend a dirty look; for once not acting so high and mighty, and started to chasing after the slowly disappearing girl, "Shut the fuck up,"

******************************************************************

Finally! I'm done! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. It's probably still a little confusing, but the second chapter (if I ever get it out) should explain more. Okay, I think that's all I think I'm gonna say. Yep, yep. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!


	2. I Used to Love You

        Everyone who reviewed and everyone who read but didn't review… THANK YOU! I'm so happy! I hope you like what I've served today. Would you like fries with that?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^*********^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^*****

_I didn't want him to come back. I don't want him to come back but he's still comeback, hasn't he? _

 From her place on top of the swing, Tomoyo looked around wistfully. It was strange that the place she chose to sulk was a place, which always seemed happy and joyful. Penguin Park. How many times had all four of them been together, happy and carefree, ready for the world here. Now, everything had changed. _It didn't have to change. The best friend I loved didn't have to go, _Tomoyo argued. In the background she heard one of her songs. _The happy life we had didn't have to leave. You didn't have to make me cry. _
    
    _.  __probably, probably we_
    
    _learn as we live_
    
    _and then we_
    
    _forget as we live_
    
    _things with a beginning_
    
    _will end someday_
    
    _if you can go to the next_
    
    _putting everything_
    
              "Isn't that one of your songs?"
    
              Tomoyo turned. 
    
              Eriol. 
    
              She forced her eyes to stay open, although it hurt to look at him.__
    
    _if this world, the winners and losers_
    
    _if it will split into two_
    
    _I want to be the loser_
    
    _I want to be a loser always_
    
    "Yes, I sang it, a long time ago," Her fingers traced the cold iron of the swing, and she laughing bitterly. "Why did you come back?"
    
              "…"
    
              The boy behind the girl stared at Tomoyo, as he sat down in the opposite swing. 
    
              "Do you hate me for coming back?"
    
    _          "I…"_
    
    _probably, probably we_
    
    _are beautiful so much, we are sad_
    
    _as time passes, we_
    
    _get contaminated so much, we are sad_

        The song gave her strength. 

        "I used to love you. I used to love you so much I didn't know what to do, but now…

        Dammit. She was crying. They raced rapidly down her cheeks.

        _"_But now, I don't know. When you went back to Hong Kong, you didn't even tell me. You left me waiting in the rain. I waited all day.  Then you and Syaoran became a boy band." She was beyond caring now. "No, I don't hate you, but…but…but…I don't love you either, not that you care."

        She turned to see his reaction, but he was facing away from her
    
    _for the things that must be protected_
    
    _I sacrifice something again today_
    
    _those going to the next_
    
    _all of that_

        She didn't love him anymore.

        Eriol bit his lip back as he watched the stars twinkling in the sky. _It hurts to look at you, Tomoyo. Why are you crying? I should be crying.  Please don't cry. Please don't cry.._

"Please don't cry…"

        "Huh?" 

        He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Why can't we be friends again?"

        He was now right in front of her, his face sickly hopeful. 

        "Let's be friends again okay? 
    
    _if this world, the winners and losers_
    
    _if it will split into two_
    
    _I want to be the loser_
    
    _I want to be a loser always_
    
     "Do you really want to?"
    
              "Tomoyo…" Eriol watched the hesitant girl before him. He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage and his thoughts were all on her.  Eriol had had enough experience as a human to know that she was battling against his suggestion.
    
    _She didn't love him anymore._
    
    _Tomoyo_, _do you know it hurts? It hurts to know, I can't ever tell you the way I feel._
    
    "Okay."
    
              "What?"
    
              The lavender haired girl smiled at him, the gentle, sweet smile he missed so much, and placed her delicate hand in his. 
    
              'Let's be friends again." 
    
    _what can I tell you?_
    
    _only being such a small self_
    
    _I won't tell you more now_
    
    _because the words are so_
    
    _weak against time_
    
    **************************************************************************************************
    
    YYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Done with another chapter. To tell ya the truth, I really like this chapter. Okay , I know it's only the second chapter I wrote, but it's ssoooooooooo cute and sweet!!!!


	3. Best Friends Can't Love Each Other

YYYYEEEEEEAHH!!!!!! I got 4 reviews! I'm so happy!!!! *Jumps up and down* 

 Thank you EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        Thank you…

        MyREEn n' RAAYneer

        Damned-angel14

        Fleur137

        AnimeAngel302

        Thank you. Thank You. Thank You. Thank you. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You…

Wow, I've never been so happy before. Hahahahaha. I'm so weird.

~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~*********~~~~~~*****~~~~*****************

_I'll only know of you even if my breath ends_

_'Because you are the one_

_I won't go through the ordeal of not having you again_

_so you'll be able to rest in my embrace…_

"Stop the Music!"

 

        From his place on the recording floor, Syaoran signaled for the DJ to stop. 

Naozumi looked at him in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"Eriol's not concentrating," 

The blue haired boy blinked. That was blunt. Ha, but not as blunt as this. 

"My cute little friend, are you scared that I'm hatching some plan to take your pretty little cherry blossom away?"

"It's Tomoyo, isn't it?" 

Okay now he was pushing it.

"Since when have I needed to tell you about my problems?"

The Chinese brown head began turning red.

"SINCE NOW!"

"It's not healthy to be angry."

"FUCK YOU!" He was really pissed. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FRIGGIN BUSINESS!"

"But I care about you."

WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU AND TOMOYO!"

Eriol smiled cutely at his friend. "You're the one who's talking about us."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON"T GIVE A CRAP AND STOP SMILING LIKE THAT! WHY ARE YOU SO FRIGGIN CALM???!!!!"

        "I'm always calm."

        "ARRRRGGGHH! STOP FRIGGIN HIDING UNER THAT GAY SMILE!"

        'What gay smile?"

        "YOU FUCKIN STOP THAT!"

        "What?"

"YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!"

"I thought I was gay."

"YOU FUCKIN FRIGGIN BASTARD! GOT A PROBLEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO.."

"Oh really? Go on.."

        "AAAAAARRRRRAAAAA!"

From the corner, Naozumi sighed. How long was this going to go on for? Anxiously, he watched the two battle auras, one teasing, and light and the other dark and raging fill the room. If this continued, the record room was going to explode. 

        "Stop it Syaoran. Our manager is gonna kill us if we break another music room. Besides, it's time to go."

        Eriol looked at the Chinese boy for a moment, sighed, picked up his backpack and turned to Naozumi. "I'm leaving calming him down up to you. I gotta go."

        "Get BACK HERE HIIRAGIZAWA!!" Syaoran whipped out his sword.

"Syaoran, you dumbass, DON'T!"

The blue haired boy shook his head as Naozumi wrestled with Syaoran for the sword before walking out of the room. This wasn't his field.

^^^^^^^^^^

The cool wind and the warm sun felt nice against his skin. After the fiasco at the record company, Eriol had decided to go to the beach, where he could think in peace.

Here, in this place, he didn't have to smile anymore. Syaoran was right about that. Eriol always hid himself behind a smile or a calm attitude and no one had every seen through it. Throughout his life, it had always been foolproof. A shield against all that hurt other people, such as hate, jealousy, lust, even….love… but…but then.. He groaned she had come, and with ease, had even broken through his barrier.

******Flashback*****

"Eriol? Are you truly happy?"

A younger Eriol looked over at a younger Tomoyo, smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She laughed and pressing her fingers to the end of his lips, trying to bring them down like a curved down mouth.

L

Aren't you ever like that? I mean, doesn't it get tiresome after pretending for so long? I know that's what I would think."

Looking over at the lavender-eyed girl before him, he blinked. How did she know?

"How did you know?"

She had smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. 'Silly, we're best friends aren't we? Best friends know everything about each other."

        "But best friends can't love each other."

        Tomoyo had looked at him in surprise before turning her head away. "Are you sure you're right?"

He laughed, "I dunno. I'm too young to know anyway."

**********End of Flashback********

Eriol rubbed at his eyes. _I was right. Best friends can't love each other, because everything would fall apart_. _Best friends_ _can't be in love._ Sighing, he fell back onto the sand. So she didn't love him anymore. _I'm going to stop loving you too Tomoyo_. Eriol watched a bunch of birds fly by. _If I don't stop, it'll probably just mess up things s even more. _

_That wouldn't be good._

_Why is everything so hard?_

_"You can't tell me the answer can you Clow?"_

He laughed bitterly, _what a life._ When he and Tomoyo had gotten back, Naozumi had already been introduced as a good friend from Hong Kong and seemed to be fitting in perfectly with their group. Sakura and Syaoran seemed to be a happy couple once again too. Eriol looked up at the sun, blinding himself for a minute, _At least someone's happy, even if it's not me, or the best friend that I can't love, I'm jealously glad that someone's happy. Even if it' not me.._

********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****

Right now, nothing's really happening. Okay, nothing has happened, and everything still seems kinda depressing. L. Haha, oh well, don't worry, the next chapters are gonna be a lot more happy…At least…I hope. But anyway…YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm done with another chapter!!!!!!


	4. Little Morning Chat

* * *

Hi guys!!!!!!! Hahaha, dude, how long has it been? Over a year? Anyway I was looking around in my drawer when I came up with a bunch of notes I was going to use in this ff and I was like...OH! I totally forgot! Yep, I'm feeling hella retarded at the moment, but well...whatever. Here's the Next CHAPPIE!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!!!!! 

P.S. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW BUT READ MY STORY!!!!!!

* * *

"Morning!"

"Morning..."

Plastering a smile on her face, Tomoyo jumped off her desk and followed an angry looking Eriol to the back of the classroom. Hey, it wasn't everyday, your friend had a sudden burst of emotion...

"What's up?"

It had been two days since their last encounter at her concert, and everything had gone perfectly well...until today...

"Hey, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eriol turned icy, cold blue eyes on the classmate before him, and yawned.

"I'm tired..."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and slumped onto the desk next to Eriol.

"That's why you're in such a crappy mood?" she asked, carefully tracing a craved outline on her desk.

He sighed and nodded, "You would be too. We're having a concert next month, and Tom's forcing us to rehearse everyday, get our new costumes fitted out, get used to all the settings, and all that crap..."

As more students entered the room, Tomoyo snapped out of her line tracing trance and blinked at Eriol in surprise, "Hey, you never told me, you guys were having a concert! I wanna go!!"

"Go where?"

Eriol and Tomoyo turned from their conversation as Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Naozumi walked in.

"Go where?" Sakura repeated joining Tomoyo on the desk.

"To the guys' concert."

"What concert?" asked Meiling. She glared red ruby eyes at a nervous looking Naozumi. "What concert?'

Syaoran in turn, turned on Eriol. "You TOLD?!"

Eriol for once looked embarrassed and laced his fingers together uneasily, "It just kinda came out..."

Sakura looked at her boyfriend in surprise and her eyes filled with tears at the thought that began to race through her mind. Didn't he want her to go?

"Look Sakura, it's not what you think!"

"On no?!"

Trying to act calm (which was pretty hard under Meiling's killer stare), Naozumi held up his hands in defense, "No you guys don't understand."

The Chinese girl snorted.

Giving Meiling a frustrated look, Naozumi bit his lip and looked at Tomoyo and Sakura. "The truth is, we were going to give you guys the tickets as a surprise today after school, as a kind of present."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo looked at Meiling who threw a disgusted look at Naozumi. "Crap," she muttered.

"Meiling!" protested Syaoran.

From his desk, Eriol who hadn't spoken at all smiled. Poor Syaoran. He had made Sakura cry, and his cousin mad all in one morning. You had to feel sorry for the guy...

Tomoyo sensing this too, put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and gently patted Meiling's arm with the other. "Come on guys. It's not THAT big of a deal. At least we found out in the end anyway right?"

Meiling sighed and turned her back on the opposite gender with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. Whatever."

From behind the departing pigtails, Naozumi sighed and silently mouthed the word "thank you."

As Meiling headed off for her seat, Sakura gave her best friend a gigantic hug and turned to Syaoran to give him her sweetest smile, "I'm such a worrywart sometimes. I'm sorry."

The Chinese boy shook his head in relief and grinned, "Just don't cry anymore."

She nodded and innocently poked him on the nose, "I won't."

At this moment, the sensei entered the room and everyone headed off for their seats to begin class. As she headed for her desk, Tomoyo winked at Eriol, who smirked back, both thinking the exact same thing in their head. _That was a fun way to start the day._

* * *

Okay, I know what u guys are thinking. What a friggin slow story. Yeah, I know, it's kinda slow, but well, hey I just started so like yeah. This chapter wasn't really needed, but I needed to find a way to let our girls know about the guys' concert, and this was the only thing I could think of, so yeah. PLEASE RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Operation: Houser

Wow, okay, so another year has gone by and I'm on like wut is it, the 5th chapter of my story? Haha, im such a loser….…hey o wells, at least I updated…lol, ENJOY!

* * *

Education and entertainment were like water and oil. These two simply did not mix. Tomoyo glared at the pencil before her with intense concentration, willing it to start writing of its own record.

"Godamnit!" she screamed and started on an English essay, which had been due two weeks before, but the English teacher, sympathetic towards Tomoyo's difficult work schedule, had given her an extra week although still, the busy teen hadn't found time to work until yesterday, and now…

"I have to finish this!" Tomoyo muttered. Her stomach rumbled and she glanced at her watch. 9! Already!

"Fuck!"

Maybe she could ring for something…but as Tomoyo reached for the bell which called for the butler at the side of her bedroom table, she remembered Greg had taken a leave to see his family and friends back in Osaka.

"Won't be back until the end of the month, Love," he had said.

Ugh, no wonder the house was so quiet. Usually with him around, the house was a flurry of noise, much of it involving him running around from room to room searching for clothes in need of washing and floors in need of moping. Unfortunately though, now that he was gone, Tomoyo looked around her bedroom and winced. Clothes were thrown on the floor every which way and the trashcan was just overflowing with thousands of takeout cartons and fast food bags. The women in her family did not (or could not) cook. Tomoyo yawned and dropped her pencil. Hunger aside, she had at least made an impressive dent on her homework load and she planned to pull an all nighter if she had to, all for the sake of making the whole pile disappear.

"I should've been smart and become a model like everyone else," She sighed and took out her science book with a grimace.

It was the ding of the doorbell that pulled her out of her trance. Tomoyo dropped her pencil again for the second time and stared bleary eyed at the digital numbers on her wrist. 3! Who the hell would come knocking at the door at three o' clock! Tomoyo slowly got out of her chair, stretching her sore muscles, and peered thorough the window. Damnit. It was too dark to see through the window. She slowly got the baseball bat lying against the side of her bed, (it was just for situations like these) tiptoed down the steps and stood on the right side of the door. That way, when she opened it and the person was an intruder or something, she'd just bonk him on the side of head and…

"TOMOYO! ARE YOU THERE? ITS ME ERIOL! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING CAUSE YOUR BEDROOM LIGHTS ARESTILL ON!"

"ERIOL? Why are you here…and stop shouting, you'll wake the neighbors. Its like 3 in the morning!"

"I brought you food!"

"What makes you think I'm hungry?"

Growl

"…"

"…"

Tomoyo groaned and opened the door, "Fine, whatever…Omg, McDonald's!" All else forgotten, the hungry teen seized the oil stained brown paper bag from a shocked looking Eriol, opened the package, and breathed in the delicious smell of French fries and a Big Mac, "Mmmmmmmm." She quickly plopped herself down at the nearest kitchen table, ignored the delivery boy completely, and began devouring her yummy burger. It was strange. A normal person would think that after three weeks of fast food, a girl would have gotten tired of sweet and sour chicken and McDonalds, but Tomoyo never did. Other than Ramen, Tomoyo could stomach anything and love it.

Finally, after 3 minutes of Big Mac heaven, she finally surfaced from her meal and observed the savior who had delivered her food in surprise. He was wearing a jacket tossed hurriedly over pajamas and had hair, which looked like it had endured many hours under a lawnmower or extremely bad haircut.

"No, seriously. Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked as she scooped up a huge glob of ketchup on a French fry before popping it in her mouth.

Eriol blinked at her, as if coming out of a trance and shrugged awkwardly. "I couldn't go to sleep and decided to go to Mickey D's instead." No matter how amazed he was at this precise moment, Eriol was not going to tell Tomoyo that he had been unable to sleep the whole night worrying about her and her habit to forget to eat whenever she was determined to finish something, whether it was homework or a song, She never did anything else until that one job was completed. This type of stuff, he knew could hurt a person badly, and if anything happened to her, he would…. Anyways, he had tossed on a jacket, careful not to wake Syaoran or Naozumi up, and had taken a taxi to McDonald's before running over to her house, where he had seen, just as predicted, a light in her bedroom window. He couldn't explain the next few minutes that had gone by, especially after she had unconsciously invited him in, eaten her Big Mac in 3 minutes flat, and he had taken a silent survey of her room, which had clothes strewn everywhere and little dustballs all over the place; and the trash can…ugh, this girl needed to learn the importance of personal hygiene.

Tomoyo who seemed to be able to read his thoughts at this particular moment, glared at him, and all of a sudden spoke up quite defensively, "I **DO **take showers you know, its just the trash can…"

"And everything else?" he raised an eyebrow.

Tomoyo winced at this and turned a bright red, "Its just been busy, and with Finals coming up, I just haven't managed to…"

Eriol frowned, "Don't you have a housekeeper?"

Tomoyo nodded unhappily and hugged her knees against her body, "Yeah, but he's on vacation, and I'd feel horrible to have to call him back. I mean, its only once a year…"

Eriol, opened the fridge to his left, and glared at his friend, hopelessly gesturing towards the bare shelves, "But look at this! You can't take care of yourself!"

Tomoyo cleaned up her late meal, tossing it into the overflowing trashcan, silently praying it wouldn't momentously burst from the grossly bloated capacity and shook her head until her long hair began to unbraid itself, "I know that! But what do you think I can do! I mean I just finished all my homework and let me tell you, it was NOT easy, and I plan to sleep **_all _**day tomorrow and…"

All of a sudden, Eriol put a finger to her lips and Tomoyo shut up, not because she wanted to of course, but because a silence charm was not the easiest thing to disobey. Tomoyo gave him an exceedingly dirty look as Eriol walked to the front door, and watched as he opened it, looking over his shoulder to say, "Tomorrow, you're going to go home with Sakura while I clean this mess up. Alright?"

Tomoyo shook her head angrily, and Eriol rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, "You know what? I don't wanna hear it."

He stepped outside and said with a wink, "That charm will wear off in the morning so don't even think about contacting Sakura for help."

If looks could kill, Eriol would have been dead by then, as Tomoyo gave him the most evil look ever, before turning and angrily flaunting upstairs. As he saw the ends of her pigtails disappear, Eriol laughed, shook his head, and waved cheerfully before he closed the huge brass door behind him with a click.

"She'll get over it," he thought. "Eventually."

* * *

Well, so how was it? Not too bad I hope? God, I haven't even edited it yet, but I want to get it out…ARGHHH. Please Review! xD 


	6. Brotherly Love

* * *

Ahhhh, here's my yearly update! Lol, im kidding…really, but my summer resolution has been to finish writing this fanfic…I swear! Lol, ugh, who am I kidding….Well, I'm gonna try to finish anyway. Hahaha, PLEASE R+R! And have enjoy reading!

* * *

"Why Ms. Daidouji! You're a quick worker!"

Tomoyo laughed self-consciously as she turned her work into the teacher," I do my best!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Eriol giving her a long stare and puffing out her cheeks, she turned and stared right back. Sparks flew as two equally stubborn figures battled it out, classmates forgotten for the minute. Thankfully, at that minute Syaoran rolled his eyes and bonked Eriol on the end, "Alright cut it out you two."

He turned to Tomoyo, "You know, Eriol's right though. You've got to take care of yourself; especially with Greg in England and your parents all the way across the world."

Sakura nodded and put hugged her raven-haired from behind, "I think so too. Come over to my place after school okay…Or maybe we can go to the mall?"

Tomoyo hung her head. Sakura was right. They were all right. She really did need to take better care of herself. Tomoyo nodded slowly, and looked up, "Okay," The others looked relieved, "I have to do something today anyway, so you don't need to keep my company Sakura!"

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. It was enough that Tomoyo had agreed. "Okay."

After school, Tomoyo gave Eriol a hard look, "Don't mess up my house too much. Sakura has the key, so just ask her for it."

Eriol laughed and patted her on the head; "You're so cute when you don't get your way."

Tomoyo pouted, "Hey, don't make fun of me! I mean it!" His eyes hardened, "BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Eriol was the only guy who could turn such a situation around.

"YOU JERK!" Tomoyo's limo came to a stop next to her, and she slammed the door shut after climbing in. "I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

As the car drove away, Syaoran sighed, "You shouldn't have said that…"

Eriol groaned. What the heck was wrong with him? "Whatever. I don't care."

He flipped open his cell phone and called his own taxi. "Ed are you there?"

"Already on my way."

Eriol skimmed his fingers through his hair and tossed his cell phone back in his pocket. Now was no time for regret. He had won, and this was the right thing to do. That, he was sure of.

In her limo, Tomoyo felt like crying. Why were the two of them always fighting? Didn't they agree to finally just be friends? Why was this happening? Sighing, she put her head against the windowpane. What had happened wasn't her fault. Eriol should just mind his own business and stay out of hers. Besides, why was he treating her like his little sister all of a sudden? Where had that attitude appeared from?

"Ms.Daidouji? Um…where are we going?"

"Wha-?" Startled out of her confused jumble of thoughts, Tomoyo bounced up to see her driver staring at her from behind the window pane. She sighed, "I don't know."

The windowpane went down and the bright and cheerful face of the driver clearly appeared, "I know this really yummy noodle shop that just opened across the street from the hotel. You wanna go there?"

Tomoyo smiled. Heck why not? "Thank you Lena. I'd love to."

"Mmmmmmmm, this is so good!" Tomoyo wiped her mouth and attacked her bowl with new relish.

Lena laughed, "Slow down. I swear. I've never see anyone eat noodles as fast as you do."

Tomoyo grinned, "I can eat anything except ramen. After eating that stuff for a month on tour, I don't think I can stand even seeing it again."  
Lena nodded, "I see." From across the table, Tomoyo looked at her companion and smiled contentedly. This wasn't so bad. Lena, at age thirty-six had been her driver and bodyguard ever since Tomoyo could remember. Having been trained in 452 types of fighting techniques, she was the ideal person to have around in times of crazy paparazzi and screaming fans. "Thanks for spending time with me."

"It's nothing." Lena suddenly put down her chopsticks and her face became serious, "But I'm worried about you. I thought you would've been ecstatic that Eriol was back and all. "

"But I'm not!"

"And why?"

"…"

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry if it feels like I'm butting in, but I really care about you Tomoyo. We all do."

"I know…" Tomoyo bit her lip. Everyone needed to just calm down, including herself. She took off her hat. Why was she wearing one anyway? It was so hot. "Look, don't worry about it okay?" When Lena hesitated, Tomoyo gave her a look, "It's just been a little too long. "

For a while there was silence, until suddenly, "OH MY GOD! IT'S TOMOYO DAIDOJI!"

Whoops, that was why she was wearing the hat. Quickly, Tomoyo jammed her hat back on and gave Lena an "Im sorry" look. She nodded and winked. It was okay. Handing Tomoyo a pair of sunglasses, she tossed a twenty on the table and the two of them dashed out of the restaurant, where a crowd of screaming fans had already begin to accumulate.

When they were safe inside the car, Tomoyo laughed and bounced on the car seat. "That was fun!"

"But let's not have it happen for a looooong time m'kay?"

"Hahaha, fine!"

By the time Tomoyo got home, it was already 8. She turned the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked, and opened up to a room she hadn't seen since Greg had left on his holiday. Everything was remarkably shiny and well…clean…Eriol did clean up remarkably well…hmmm, which reminded her, "ERIOL! ERIOL WHERE ARE YOU!"

Tomoyo walked into her living room and laughed. There he was on the sofa asleep, wearing an apron and what looked like a white bandanna…except instead of wearing it around his head like he was supposed to, he had it around his neck. Haha, he didn't know how to clean either. Humph, probably just summoned the Clean Card and tried to copy everything it did.

As, she sat down next to him, Tomoyo felt a pang of sadness. They used to be able to talk to each other about anything. Now, it was almost impossible. Like she had told Lena, it had been too long. Time and misunderstood feelings had changed hands too many times to settle down now. She lay her head down on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort of his closeness, and closed her eyes. Truth to be told, Eriol had always been there for her; even when her parents had given her the astonishing news that they were going on a trip around the world for at least 3 years. He had been the one to comfort her and tell her it was okay, when Sakura had failed. It was nice to know her was back by her side and zzzzzzz…

It was the tickle of something soft that woke him up. Eriol blinked lazily and winced. His neck hurt from sleeping in such an awkward position. Now, about that tickle. Eriol looked down and raised an eyebrow, Haha, looked like Tomoyo had come home and decided to use him as a pillow. Carefully. he sat up and gently eased his shoulder from under her head. If they had stayed like that, she probably would have blamed him in the morning; even though it was totally her own fault….…As he got ready to leave, Eriol paused and gently placed a blanket he had found in the upstairs closet over his sleeping friend. It made him sad. She was different. Tomoyo had changed, and in more ways than one. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and in reality, she also didn't need HIM anymore. He looked at her and entertained himself with the fact that sleeping Tomoyo was so different from awake Tomoyo. He groaned and stood up. In the end, it had also been him who was unable to keep the friendship promise. In the end, the scale had tilted more to the right than left, and his heart had refused to listen to logic. It realized that he could only be happy when he was with her when he knew she was there. Desperate, Eriol had forced his heart in the middle, at the place where both of them would be safe. From now on, he would treat her as if she was his sister. No more, no less. Pure untainted brotherly love.

* * *

Haha, so how was it? Not bad I hope! Well, things have become surprising though right? Looks like Eriol has decided he's gonna be Tomoyo's brother from now on. Hahahaha, funny .…. Well, okay…See you guys next chapter! …o and PLEASE REVIEW! XD 


End file.
